


¿No odias las Novelas?

by karake456



Series: My World is Made by Little Pieces [1]
Category: Death Brigade
Genre: M/M, Posible Ooc, Sex Implications
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la muerte es una sazón diaria en la vida, los pequeños momentos de normalidad son apreciados por un corazón solitario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿No odias las Novelas?

**Author's Note:**

> Una extraña pieza que se me ocurrió años atrás. Deseo continuar con distintas escenas más.

La habitación trasera del café. Adornada de modo familiar, acogedora se podría decir, donde la pandilla tenía momentos de relajación y ternura. Paz y armonía. Donde todos se llevaban bien. ¡Ah, no! Es la habitación incorrecta...

"Dime que me amas"

"Te amo..."

-¿Qué demonios andan viendo? -murmuró observando detenidamente a sus jóvenes compañeros, sentados en el viejo mueble que lucía como si el final de su jornada llegara pronto sin embargo, tan cómodo y útil en contadas ocasiones, frente al envejecido televisor cuyo tiempo era parecido al antes mencionado objeto. El interlocutor posaba ambos brazos en su pecho masculino enfundado bajo la chaqueta verdosa de uso diario con toques anaranjados y combinados con los desgastados jeans tan a la moda entre la juventud que él no alcanzaba a comprender, cruzándolos con cierta desgana al terminarse esa larga e increíblemente aburrida jornada mientras echaba una mirada rápida, intensa y ligeramente irritada a la pantalla del mencionado aparataje, devolviéndola a los interrogados.

El solo ver que sus supuestos amigos en crímenes osaran querer hacerlo ver esa bazofia televisiva que se hacía llamar "novela", escupiendo en los inertes cuerpos de Virgil, Dante, Cervantes y Dostoievski, y sus sacras obras; le hacía querer matar a cualquiera, quién fuera, mañana le pediría a Cappu a primera hora del día que le asignara una misión para librarse de ese asco...Aunque, podría salir ahora y...

-...Ni lo pienses, Kami.- Le advirtió la voz del pensado Cappu, leyendo las intenciones de su conejo amigo al notar la ida de su verde vista, la relajación de sus músculos...Arrastrándolo de nuevo a esa tierra insensible que se hacía llamar su "hogar" ¿Quién más, sino? ¿En qué otro lugar? Pese a la mirada impasible que le dedicó al chico sonriente con monóculo en su ojo derecho, de cabellos castaños y cortos, tersa piel pálida, capa esbelta como el mismísimo Apolo debajo de donde se ocultaba la furia contenida de Ares, guerrero indómito y lujurioso por la sangre enemiga. Peligro. Lo único que sentía era peligro. Al verlo. Escucharlo. Tocarlo.

Diez mil veces más que la tonta chica de morada apariencia sentada junto a la encarnación del mal. Imbécil. Tarada. Enana cuál elfo de navidad. Y, sin embargo, aceptada por su jefe pese a su clara oposición al respecto.- Kami, deja de verme así -reclamó en un tono coqueto y burlón al notar el rápido escaneo por parte ajena, inclinándose, con fingido interés sobre sus rodillas, hacia la figura de pie del conejo, sacando su lengua. No pudo disimular el aumentado disgusto al captar el mensaje implícito. Ni tampoco las escenas mentales donde mutilaba al susodicho individuo. Soportaba a esa chica por Cappu. Por la organización. No porque le agradara. Era la única persona que conocía que podía hacerlo sacar de quicio de modo tan veloz.

Tampoco que conociera a muchas.

-Como si quisiera, tarada- apuntó de forma acertada, acercándose con sorprendente agilidad hasta quedar frente a ella, mirando desde arriba en esos ojos violetas con su fría mirada, desafiándola a decir algo más- Igual, no me han respondido -Apartó la vista al notar que todo rastro de desafío había desaparecido sin dejar huella en los ojos contrarios. Bien. Solo queda el miedo. Señaló con su dedo índice la escena desarrollándose en pantalla, un carmesí apareciendo en sus mejillas blanquecinas. Manteniendo su fría expresión a pesar de toda la vergüenza por la que estaba pasando.

"¡S-si, Roderich, te amo!"

-Oh, te refieres a esto -Una risa suave salió del pelicastaño ante la mirada ingenua de Kami y la aparente excitación de Demi, restando absoluta importancia al asunto. Posó los brazos en sus piernas, indicándole a Demi que saliera a buscar unas bebidas en la esquina mientras el conversaba con Kami. Esta protestó un poco hasta que vio, siguiendo el ademán de las manos de Cappu, la antología oculta tras unas revistas viejas en el estante de la estancia como una intima promesa que le serían dadas una vez realizara los encargos.

"Oh, Stella"

El sonido de la puerta resonó en la habitación enmudecida. Las risas de la animada chica se perdían a lo lejos. Solo las frases mil veces dichas rompían el silencio. Pero ¿Cómo se podía nombrar a este? Sería ¿Odio? ¿Irritación? ¿Incomodidad? No, Kami se había hecho muy "amigo" de Cappu años atrás y no se sentía molesto a su alrededor. Tampoco era de pensamiento porque allí todo estaba claro. Bueno, todo lo que Kami comprendía...Su mundo. El mundo que compartían los dos juntos.

-Te ves tierno sonrojado, Kami. El rojo es tu color-sonrió ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos mientras se levantaba para quedar cara a cara. Todo había cambiado desde que "su mundo" hubiera nacido. 

Su corazón se saltó un latido. 

El rostro se enrojeció.

"Roderich"

La mirada fría y penetrante seguía allí.

-No seas idiota, Cappu- Subió el brazo hasta posar la mano en el suéter de cuello de tortuga ajeno, pareciendo que quisiera apartarlo. Dejándola para sentir el calor ajeno. Calor que estaba acostumbrado a exterminar como cuando se sopla una vela que ilumina el camino de los perdidos.

Subió la mirada a esos ardientes ojos que lo consumían.

"Nunca me abandones"

-Demi quiso ver esta película. Lucia interesante -la voz era ya un susurro apenas perceptible. Los brazos rodeaban la forma contraria con firmeza y suavidad. Bipolaridad en cada una de sus acciones. Manos acariciando la cintura verde. Narices rozándose, respirando mutuamente sus encendidos alientos.

"Tendrán que matarme para hacerlo"

-Demi es una cursi- respondió igualmente en murmullos. Diciéndose mil cosas por los ojos. Aun faltaba tanto por aprender de cada uno. Incluso cuando sus labios se rozaran. Los suaves quejidos salieran. Las ropas molestarán y exigieran a gritos ser separados de ese calor infernal.

"Enséñame el cielo"

Kami debía enseñarle a ser frío, a demostrar quién era en verdad sin importarle la opinión ajena.

"Te bajaré al infierno como recompensa"

Cappu sería un maestro sagaz en las artes del amor carnal, espiritual y calidez.

“Y aún así. Yo te amaré en silencio... Como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos... Y jamás lo sabrás.  
Fin."

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado? La película ya terminó -la chaqueta verde yacía tirada en el piso. El monóculo sobre la mesa de madera junto al sillón. Los cuerpos uno sobre el otro, rozando los desnudos pechos. 

Un gemido ahogado surgió como respuesta junto con un gruñido insatisfecho.

-Tomaré eso como un no- Rió de nuevo.- ¡Ah, eso duele!-Si, Kami le había golpeado por estar hablando tantas estupideces durante ese momento. Dios, incluso así tenía mucha fuerza.

No hay más que decir. Nunca debo hacerlo. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Así que ámame como si mañana fueran a matarme.

Posibilidad que, en nuestro camino compartido, no está muy lejos.


End file.
